The construction trades typically utilize a variety of support devices and structures to mount and suspend pipes, conduits, raceways, electrical panels, food units, air conditioners and similar elements from support structures. Often the suspended elements are in the form of relatively long spans of rigid materials, such as soldered or welded pipe sections, and thus such elements must be insulated from vibrations arising in the main structure from which they are supported. Conversely, the supported elements themselves may be the source of vibration, and such vibrations similarly should be prevented from being transferred to the supporting structure.
A typical support unit of the prior art incorporates a ring or platform to embrace the pipes or other elements to be supported, the ring or platform being itself supported by vertically-extending down-rods. The down-rods are mounted in a resilient puck 10 having a molded neck 14 in its bottom surface adapted to engage with a properly-sized bore in the bottom 16 of a support framework 12. Such inserts are difficult to install and remove. In addition, the existence of the neck provides an area at which stress is concentrated during flexure of the insert, and often results in premature failure of the insert at that point.